Mr Padfoot and Mr Prongs: See You Soon
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: The last time Sirius saw James alive, the first time Sirius saw James dead, and the only time Sirius saw James after that. No Slash...R&R! Only T because of when Sirius found James in Godric's Hollow


**Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Prongs: See You Soon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...sorry:P**

**A/N: I've been writing a LOT of Harry Potter one-shots & stories lately, as I've been super obsessed with the Marauders:) If anyone knows of or has written any stories about the Marauders, or James & Lily & Harry, or James & Sirius, or James & anyone like that, let me know:) But no slash please:) Okay, that's enough ranting - you came here to read an emotional, friendshippy story, so here it is!**

* * *

><p><em>The Last Time Mr. Padfoot Saw Mr. Prongs Alive<em>

Sirius reluctantly stepped out the door.

He lingered on the sidewalk for a moment, and his best friend - James - lingered in the doorway. Each was looking at the other sadly, knowing - yet not wanting to admit - that this could be the last time they would ever see each other. It was getting dark, but Sirius didn't care. He didn't want to leave, no matter the hour.

"Padfoot-" James started sadly, and Sirius - knowing James better than anyone else - knew exactly what he was about to do.

"Don't." Sirius said, looking at James sternly. "No goodbyes, Prongsie. This wasn't the first time I've left your house, and it won't be the last. I'll see you again soon, mate. It takes more than a stupid Dark Wizard to break the _Marauders_ up."

James sighed, but found himself smiling anyways. "I s'pose you're right, mate."

Sirius grinned, trying to hide the pain that was burning within him. Instead, he shruggd, saying, "I often am."

James grinned as well, a similar pain burning through _his_ mind. "I'm gonna miss you, Sirius."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Prongsie." Sirius said, a bit more seriously. "But...like I said, we'll see each other again, soon. I just _can't_ get enough of Lily's _wonderful_ cooking."

James snorted. "_Any_ kind of cooking is wonderful to _you,_ Padfoot."

Sirius pretended to shudder, and said, "'Cept Moony's."

James laughed along with his friend, both trailing off. Their thoughts traveled to another of their friends - Remus - whom they'd pretty much abandoned over the course of the last six months. There was talk of a traitor among them, and many people had their speculations aboutt Remus...but despite everything that had happened, James and Sirius felt incredibly guilty about their abandoning their werewolf mate.

"So...I'll see you later, then?" James said uncertainly, staring at Sirius as though he was trying to remember _every detail_ about his best mate before he set off.

Sirius smiled sadly, and said, "'Course you will, mate."

* * *

><p><em>The First Time Mr. Padfoot Saw Mr. Prongs Dead<em>

Sirius tried to only focus on the hum of his flying motorcycle and the feel of the cold, night wind blowing through his hair.

He knew that if he thought too hard about his reasons for flying to his best mate's house in the middle of the night on Halloween, he'd lose his mind. He'd succumb to grief, and he wouldn't be able to control his flying. He'd crash to the ground.

Sirius, instead, pretended that he was simply going to James's house in Godric's Hollow on a social call. He preteneded that he wanted to take baby Harry out Trick-or-Treating, even though the child was plainly too young to yet celebrate the holiday. He pretended that he was invited to go over there by Lily, who was making a special dinner. He pretended _anything_ to get his mind off of the missing Peter and the aching feeling that was growing within Sirius each time he thought about what he might find at Godric's Hollow.

Sirius knew the route to James's house by heart, so he knew when he was getting close. As he slowly descended towards the ground, Sirius's heart began to race, quicker and quicker. His mind started to fill with jumbled thoughts about _What if's?_ and _How come's?_. Sirius finally landed his flying motorcycle on the ground, not bothering to hide it from anyone who might be nosily peering through their windows. Instead, he focused his mind on getting to Prongs and his family.

Sirius finally made it to the Potter house, and felt his knees buckle beneath him. He barely registered anything before the tears blurred his vision, though he was _sure_ that he saw smoke, and he was _sure_ that the house now lacked a roof.

Trying to muster all the strength he could, Sirius forced himself through the front door. Everything was in ruins - all of Lily's books were on the floor, tattered...James's favorite 'Welcome' rug was tattered and burned in front of the door...The walls had holes in them, and were caving in in some places...the place was nearly unrecognizable.

As Sirius began to ascend the stairs (or what was left of them), he found himself hoping. Hoping was something that Sirius wouldn't have wanted himself to do in this situation...if his hoping was in vain, he was sure that he would die. Yet he was just as certain that his hope was the only thing that was keeping him from losing his mind at the moment, anyway.

Each step creaked beneath Sirius's feet, and the journey to the second floor seemed to take hours. When he finally made it to the top of the stairs, he saw broken glass littering the floor. He was sure Lily'd have a fit when she saw that - Lily was a perpetually tidy person, who went nuts if there was even a _small_ mess...how she was able to live with _Prongs's _messy ways, Sirius never knew.

Beyond the broken glass, Sirius registered something else in the dark...a white form, lying on the ground...

"No."

The word forced itself from Sirius's mouth, and came out choked and hoarse.

"No."

There - lying on the ground - was James.

"James." Sirius whispered. He'd fallen to his knees, and was sitting right next to his friend.

"James, wake up." Sirius said, shaking James's shoulders. He ignored the fact that his best friend could not possibly be sleeping - his eyes were wide open.

"James, c'mon mate, knock it off...s'not funny..." Sirius said, hitting James's arm a few times.

"James, c'mon, wake up!" Sirius yelled, semi-hysterically, the tears already flowing from his eyes. "WAKE UP!"

But James didn't move.

"Come on James, please!" Sirius sobbed. "You-you said you'd be alright! Come on mate, come back! Wake up, _PLEASE!_"

Sirius didn't expect a response, and none came. Sirius - trying to clear his mind - noticed that James's glasses were on the ground, very near to him. Not wanting James to wake up and not be able to see, Sirius picked up James's round, wire-rimmed spectacles, and placed them over his vacant, un-seeing eyes.

"Okay James, okay...come on mate, wake up...please..._please_..." Sirius muttered.

Sirius wasn't sure how long it took to settle with him that James was dead. Sirius closed his best friend's eyes, and stood - slowly, as though he was an elderly man - with a vengance. His eyes were black, and seemed to burn into the wall at which he was staring. Smoke seemed to be blowing from his nose, as though he was a dragon - and he swore he almost felt _snake-like_ with a venom-like taste in his mouth.

He was going to _kill_ that rat.

* * *

><p><em>The Only Time Mr. Padfoot Saw Mr. Prongs After That<em>

Sirius Black wasn't feeling what you might've expected when he went to Heaven - he felt mad, sure, but he also felt embarrased.

He'd been killed by Bellatrix. _Bellatrix!_ His stupid, deranged, idiotic cousin _Bellatrix_! And by a simple _Stunning_ Charm, no less!

It was white and cloudy all around him. Sirius hadn't really registered what all being dead entailed yet - his thoughts were focused on his godson. He'd left Harry...Sirius felt an unbelievable guilt wash over him. His godson, Harry, was left to fend for himself in the world.

"I can't believe it." Sirius muttered to himself. "I am a _horrible_ person."

"Wow." Came a voice from behind Sirius. "When Moony gets here, he owes me ten galleons - _never _thought you'd admit that, Padfoot!"

Sirius spun around more quickly than you would have believed possible. That was when death felt real - when he saw James.

"PRONGS!" Sirius yelled, hurling himself into his best mate. James laughed as Sirius gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Whoa, missed you too, mate!" James laughed, returning the hug with equal vigor.

"James, I am so-" Sirius began, but James cut him off.

"Don't you _even_ say you're sorry, Sirius." James said. "It wasn't your fault _at all_."

"But James, I'm the one-"

"Who protected Harry these last two years. Who saved Moony from being the last Marauder. Who suffered twelve unimaginable years in Azkaban for a crime you didn't commit. You did all these things, Padfoot, and you deserve so much more than what you got." James said, successfully stopping Sirius from saying whatever it was he'd been about to say.

"I've missed you, Prongsie." Sirius said, wiping a single tear from his eye.

James laughed. "Missed you too, Padfoot. And hey, stop that! We agreed fifth year that real Marauder men _never_ cry!"

Sirius smiled widely, feeling a sense of happiness that he hadn't felt in many, many years.

"Now, we just have to wait for Moony." James said.

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Hey!" James said. "Don't you go ending my son's life early there, Padfoot! I don't want to see Harry here for a good long while!"

"And you want Moony to die so soon?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows until they disappeared in his hair.

"'Course not." James said. "But we need to have the Marauders back together eventually, right?"

"Right." Sirius agreed, smiling at James. "Like I said before, it takes more than a stupid Dark Wizard to break the Marauders up."

"At least for good."

"Right, mate. At least for good."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Whoa, I was crying when Sirius found James - literally, crying while I was writing it:'(. That was why I added the reunion:) Please, review and tell me what you thought!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
